


brat

by perennials



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, it's short sorry, sugi's inner dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: Takasugi hates children.





	

Takasugi hates children.

 

Hates the way their moods oscillate constantly between sadness and gleeful joy, hates how easily they fall into potholes (both metaphorical and literal), absolutely despises the crystal-clear glint of innocence in their eyes. The last one bugs him the most. He could probably see his own asshole through the floor-to-ceiling window of their consciences. He hates it.

  
  
But then and again, it's not like adults are any better. He hates them, too. And teenagers, and victims of the midlife crisis, and old geezers that spit on the roadside and enjoy violating traffic regulations.

  
  
He's going to destroy everything, remember? One can't have lingering attachments to shit you're just going to send up in flames eventually. Right? Right.

  
  
So the brat snoring away in his lap, gloriously using his thighs as a pillow, is by no means an exception to this rule. He's too old for this. He's too _young_ for this. Gintoki needs to get his soggy ass back here ASAP or this snot-nosed girl ( _Kagura_ , his mind helpfully supplements) is going to burn a hole right through his leg.

  
  
~~Kagura~~ The Brat mumbles something in her sleep about sukonbu and debt and murder, turning so her face is pressed right into the folds of his kimono. A string of drool follows the movement.

 

“I'm going to kill you,” he mutters, scowling.

 

“...ughh…but Gin-san...zombies are…”

 

The fuck is she talking about? “Sorry?”

 

“I can't _eat_ zombies.”

 

Deeming her incoherent and incapable of holding a regular conversation, Takasugi takes a mock swing at her with no weight to the punch. He stops right before his fist bumps into her shoulder with an old-man-sigh.

 

But before he can think to retract his arm the brat reaches up with grabby, outstretched fingers and wraps her arms around his fist. She tugs it closer to her cheek, insistent yet oddly gentle, as though handling her favorite stuffed animal.

 

How old did Gintoki say she was again? Fourteen, or four?

 

Oh, well.

 

“ _I_ like zombies,” he informs Kagura. She sneezes.

 

Takasugi doesn't pull his hand away until Gintoki returns.

**Author's Note:**

> for "takasugi + fatherhood"  
> hmu on twotter @ nikiforcvs if u wanna prompt me with something anytime  
> if ya liked leave a kudo or a comment or don't, whatever floats your boat, kicks your dick, flaps your jack
> 
> have a good one


End file.
